<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softcore by astheworldcaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211225">Softcore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheworldcaves/pseuds/astheworldcaves'>astheworldcaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, It's not porn but like it could've been, M/M, Making Out, first kiss? maybe?, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheworldcaves/pseuds/astheworldcaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by the work October 10th by BlackBeee, and let me tell you, it left me longing. <br/>But basically it's just Kurama and Naruto making out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softcore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurama held the smaller kitsune by the waist, his head buried into the juncture between the throat and shoulder. He inhaled the rich lemony scent that attached itself to Naruto. Naruto all the while could do nothing but stay still, after all Kurama wasn’t in the right state of mind. Far too drunk to tell right from wrong, only capable of telling what he needed and what he wanted. </p><p>Apparently what he wanted was to hold Naruto, unable to do anything else, he let him. He closed his eyes and turned his neck when Kurama began nipping at the skin. It made him ticklish, it made him want to get away from the strange sensation. But the drunk Kurama thought it nothing more than Naruto allowing him to continue. </p><p>The nips continue in a small area of the neck, slowly working his way along his carotid artery, going from nips to kisses. It was a strange feeling that made Naruto squirm and pant. It made his head feel hazy. In an attempt to ground himself, he held fast to the back of the kitsune’s shirt. </p><p>“Kyu-!” </p><p>Kurama had gone back down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bit. Hard. He had used his hand to muffle the pitiful whine that leaked from his throat. Naruto shuddered, the pain mixing into a strange pleasure when Kurama began sucking. Too weird, too much. </p><p>Somehow time was spent by Kurama mapping out his neck, sucking and biting whenever possible. Once he was satisfied with the left he moved onto the right, Naruto was really going to lose his mind. His knuckles were white because of his grip on the kitsune’s haori, his eyes were focused, and tears rolled down his face. It was all too much for the young kit, he wasn’t even at the age where he could drink! And yet..!</p><p>Kurama had stopped when he felt something wet fall on his face. Assuming it was drool, he had lifted his head to gripe at his partner- only to find it was Naruto. His face was dusted by a lovely shade of red, his beauty amplified by his teary eyes. With the moonlight flowing in from the windows, yes, Naruto was bewitching. Something small and soft gave way within the kitsune’s heart, something that wanted to kiss away the kit’s tears and protect him from any harm that had the unfortunate fate of crossing his way. </p><p>He unwrapped an arm from Naruto’s small waist, and he raised his hand to wipe away his tears. Naruto had looked at him confused, but Kurama was so wrapped up into those pretty pink lips that he didn’t pay attention. It was a soft kiss, one that shocked both of them in its unexpected gentleness. Kurama gently coaxed Naruto into letting him in, the kitsune shy in his actions when it came to the tongue in his mouth. </p><p>The kit whined into the kiss, the taste of saliva and ale being forced onto his taste buds. He shivered whenever Kurama would brush against his tongue, swiping and sucking at it. He licks and softly bites at Naruto’s lips. Kurama smiles while Naruto is left heaving in breath after breath, head spinning from the short assault. </p><p>“...Kyuubi…” He speaks softly, not wanting to disrupt the cozy atmosphere. Kurama just stares down at the kit, thoughts running throughout his mind, what should he do to the boy? He rests his head on the boy’s clavicle, hugging tightly at the boy’s waist. So small, so delicate, but those eyes… blue as the sky but cold as ice. His appearance was deceiving, underneath it all was a fire that burned as bright as the sun. He grunts in response to the nickname, too busy inhaling his scent to care about anything else. </p><p>Naruto unfurls his iron grip on Kurama’s haori, slowly wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. His hazy mind idly thinking about how easy it would be for the kitsune to engulf him, about how large his frame was compared to him. Of course there was only a 7 cm difference in height, but it still felt like Kurama’s frame could hide him from the world- although that feeling probably also has something to do with his amount of power. Something about him using his overwhelming strength to overpower him, made something zip up his spine. </p><p>Eventually Kurama’s breathing evened out and he left Naruto, drifting off to sleep. The kitsune resting on him gave him additional warmth, but they both needed a blanket lest they wake up with cold feet. With enough squirming and convincing Kurama’s dead asleep body, he managed to get them both under the covers. Of course, Kurama regained his position on Naruto’s body, arms latched around his waist, head buried into his shoulder. He rested one arm on his shoulder and the other one on Karuma’s head, stroking his hair, occasionally scratching his ears. The repetitive motion along with the added warmth lulling him into a well-deserved slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>